Who Will I Become?
by Zawesomeone
Summary: This story (so far) contains all OCs. It is set after the war between the Factions. For a while, they were a democracy like present-day USA, but eventually, they voted to return to a system of Factions. Most things are the same, with small changes such as the Choosing Ceremony. The main character Lianna has to decide who she will be. K for minor violence and scary action. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Wow Lianna! You look just like an Amity!" Macy says.

I laugh. It's true. Of course it's true. We're Candor, so anything one of us says is true, at least by their opinion. Guaranteed. I'm wearing a scarlet dress streaked with orange. In my hand is a small bag holding a few belongings that is red as a ruby. A thin bracelet of tiny roses circles my wrist and red feathered earrings dangle at the sides of my face. I am elevated by orange-red shoes with low heels, and a bow rests on my golden-brown hair that is down in its natural wavy state.

"You're right!" I say giggling. "But I think it looks much better than just black and white. What about you?" One thing I love about our Faction is that you can ask anyone anything and you will always get an honest answer. If you don't want to know, you don't ask.

"I totally agree!" Macy says. Macy is wearing a flattering green jeweled dress and a head circlet. She looks beautiful, as always. She's my best friend though, so I am not any more jealous of her than I would be towards a sister, which she practically is to me.

We walk leisurely to the Hub where the Choosing Ceremony will take place. When we reach the entrance to the huge building, a man from Abegnation holds the door open for us. I give a polite nod and say a quiet thank you. Almost everyone else takes the Abegnations' acts of selflessness for granted, but I make an effort to acknowledge them. In my opinion, they are even kinder than some of the Amity.

We take the elevator, and within seconds we have reached the top. The Ceremony is about to begin, and we take our places in the Candor section. We are one of the only factions who ever dress up for occasions like this. The other factions all wear their traditional colors. In their section of the room, the Amity, dressed in a bright mixture of read and yellows, are chatting happily, like they always do. Next to them, the grey clad Abegnation stand silently next to each other, waiting for the ceremony to begin. The sea of blue adjacent to them are the Erudite. Many brought books to read, and some are engaging in lively debates. Last, I turn to the Dauntless, and my eyebrows lift. Their area is a seething mass of black-clad and pierced bodies. They are shouting to one another and I hear a crash towards the edge of the huge room.

As I took in all of the commotion, an Erudute woman steps up to the podium. Silence is immediate, for she radiates power and and knowledge. She introduces herself, then launches into the history of the Factions being formed. I don't listen though, because I know it by heart. Finally, she finished off with, "But this night is not about our past, but our future. So the Choosing of our soon-to-be initiates begin!"

She steps down, and a man from Candor takes her place. I recognize him as Macy's father.

"I thought they didn't allow parents of the Choosing do any of the work. Especially calling the names," I whisper to Macy.

"They changed it. But only for us," she says in the same manner with a smile.

I give a grin in response, and turn back to the podium. The name calling is done in reverse alphabetical order, so I will be dead last. Macy's father calls out the first name. "Candy Zurgot!" A girl form Amity steps out. She chooses to stay with Amity, unsurprisingly, as they almost all do. When she goes back smiling, she in embraced in a huge group hug, and there is much murmuring from the other Factions. Macy's father calls another name, then another, and I tune out until he calls out, "Macy Bently"

She walks confidently up to the circle of crystal bowls. Without a moment of hesitation, she takes the knife, runs it across her hand, and lets her blood fall into the already dark purple water. I am confused. I was so sure that she was going to stay. But now, she is an Erudite.

A couple more names are called before Mr. Bently says, "And lastly, Lianna Anderson."

I walk up slowly, trying not to show any fear. Why should I have any fear? I have been thinking of this day for a long time, and I've known for months where I belong.

The bowls look huge up close. I take the knife offered by an old Abegnation woman, and give a smile. I stand in the center of the circle of the bowls that will define the rest of my life. How will I fare in Dauntless? Amity? Abegnation? Erudite? Candor? That doesn't matter, for I already know where I am going, who I will be.

I pull the blade over my palm, and feel a dull pain. I take a deep breath, looking at each bowl one more time. Then I extend my hand over the water. I am not brave. I am not kind. I am not selfless. I am not honest.

I will be wise.


	2. Chapter 2

Heart pounding, I return to my seat. I am giddy and am million tiny butterflies are flitting around in my stomach. Mr. Bently says a few words to conclude and steps down from the podium. I run to the restrooms to change. There, created by the Erudite, are electronic screens that allow you to build your own outfit. This is how I got my clothes for tonight in the first place. We are not allowed to wear clothes other than your Faction Standard, except for special occasions like this.

I open the menu and select a red button that says "RETURN". Seconds after I do so, a chute pops out from the wall. A bathrobe is revealed when a panel next to the metal contraption slides to the side. I undress and put on the robe. I bundle up my my dress, shoes, and accessories and place them in, allowing them to slide effortlessly down the smooth, slanted steel. When they reach the bottom, they will be washed, sorted, and put away by robots. Personally, I think it's absolutely remarkable.

I proceed to browse a selection of clothes and eventually put together an outfit of flowing blue and white top and black pants and flats. I press the green rectangle reading "SUBMIT" and the screen turns black. "Processing" appears in white lettering and the Erudite symbol spins. Less than two minutes later, the hook where the robe had hung spins around, revealing my new outfit arranged how it will be worn, with the shoes on the bottom, and the pants and top following, on hangers. Shedding the robe and dumping it down the chute, I don my personalized clothes.

I exit the room and find only the Erudite, Dauntless, and both groups of initiates left waiting. The other factions always leave first. Recently, the Erudite invented a high-speed train, and they have been using it ever since. Candor, Abegnation, and Amity have all made excuses as to why not to ride it. But the Erudite and Dauntless compounds are the only two north of the Hub, and I guess the Dauntless wanted a more challenging train to jump out of. The Erudite had no objections to being joined by the rowdy group, because they take great pride in their work and love to show it off.

"Wow," I muse. "I sure know a lot about Erudite."

The train screeches in, and the Dauntless are the first to clamor in, with the transferred initiates trailing behind. Next go in the Erudite. I spit Macy's emerald dress among the crowd and push my way through to her. We stop to embrace (an uncommon practice to anyone but the Amity) and share a grin. But we can't talk right now because of all the noise and the bodies pushing us forward.

Soon, we've reached the doors to the train. Macy grabs the handle, swings herself in, and gasps. I follow suit, and immediately understand her reaction. The train is full of plush blue seats that are practically sofas. The roof is sleek, shiny metal. When you step, the white carpeted floor absorbs the shock of your body, giving you the illusion of walking on a cloud. As my eyes peer down further into the car, I notice a section with tables and chess boards, as well dozens of high-tech machines hugging the walls with bright, colorful screens meant to do who knows what.

Once we have overcome our amazement, we enter and sit down in a two-person seat/couch. For a while we just gaze around the train car in a daze, before I finally decide to break the ice.

"Hey Macy, why are you still in your dress?"

"I was afraid I was going to miss the train and get left behind," she responds.

"They wouldn't have left you. Erudite keeps records on all the initiates, and they know exactly how many stayed and transferred."

At this moment, as if to prove my point, a blue-clad man comes around with a clipboard.

"Names?" He asks in a commanding tone.

"Macy Bently."

"Lianna Anderson."

He makes a few marks.

"Both Candor transfers, correct?"

"Yeah," Macy says.

As soon as he walked away I whispered to her, "See?"

We chat a bit more about transferring and the Factions in general. After a minute or two, we've gotten in a heated argument about Amity and their Faction members. There aren't any to hear us though, thankfully. All of the Amity 16 year olds chose to stay, except for a pair of twins who transferred to Abegnation (which happens to be the most common transfer Faction for Amity). Other Dauntless and Erudite begin to stare at us. We are so caught up in our debate that we didn't notice the train silently start to move. We start to get funny looks and I nudge her and shake my head to indicate to stop. We are quiet for a moment, until I notice the lights flashing past from the long past Hub.

"Whoa, we're going! I didn't even feel it start!" I exclaim, jumping up.

"What? Really?" Macy looks out the soundproof windows. "We ARE! That's incredible!"

In exactly 4 minutes and 37 seconds (there was a digital clock labeled "travel time" above the door), we reach the Dauntless compound. The doors open and wind rushes everywhere. Initiates and members alike begin to jump out onto the roof. When most of the Dauntless are gone, I hear a scream that pierces the air and turns my blood cold. I start get up to look, but Macy holds me back.

"You don't want to see it. Trust me."

And I stop, because I do trust her. Growing up a Candor has forced me to trust her and all others in our old faction.

Without the Dauntless, the noise in the cabin is replaced with a hum of indistinct conversation about recent studies and mechanical force and a father explaining to his young son how to solve a sudoku puzzle. These people, in constant pursuit of knowledge are now my faction. No, not yet. I am still an initiate.

I begin to wonder what the future holds for my fellow initiates. For the Candor? Abegnation? Dauntless? Amity? And then I think. What does the future hold for ME?


End file.
